


your secret sun is guiding you

by tangledlovelife (BladedDarkness)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel Week (Disney), Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/tangledlovelife
Summary: It's the festival of lights for the lost princess's 18th birthday, and Cassandra shares a moment with an adventurous newcomer.Cassunzel Week 2020, Day 2: Secrets & Promises
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	your secret sun is guiding you

She hadn't meant to become separated from Eugene during the festival. It had just sort of happened.

The city Eugene had brought her to was far bigger than she had ever imagined, and somehow, during their exploration, she had been drawn away from the markets and flowers to an area less vibrant, though the music that boomed here shared intensity if not genre with what she had heard earlier.

The people here were less numerous, though they caught her attention just as much as the bustling crowds on the main streets. Their ferocity was blistering, and if she did not know any better, she would have assumed they were celebrating something entirely different from just a few streets over. 

Spinning around, she slides into another body.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she says, turning around and looking up and  _ oh. _

This woman is handsome. She’s holding a mug carefully above her head from their collision, staring at her with wide eyes, mouth pursed open. Curly black locks that end right before her tunic, sharp collarbone exposed, sword on her back, dagger on her hip.

It’s striking. She’s striking.

The woman recovers first. "It's cool." She lowers her stein and takes a quick sip, then smirks. "I haven't seen you around before," she adds, voice lower as she leans in.

"Oh no, I'm not from around here, but I've always wanted to see the lights!"

The woman’s eyes brighten as they drink her in. “Well, you’re definitely in the best place to watch the lanterns.” She takes the proffered arm and the woman deftly leads her to a squat older man offering more of the sweets Eugene had shared earlier.

He stares at her with narrow eyes and she wonders for a moment if he knows she’s passed some sort of unspoken sweet limit. But eventually, he hands them over, and she bites into one with relish.

Mother had never made these… cupcakes.

Her new companion chuckles and she’s shaken out of her musings, noticing they’re now down yet another, narrower side street. “You have a little…” she gestures at her own lip.

Blushing, she reaches upward, but the woman’s hand is already there.

Her thumb brushes the blue icing away, off her lip, but she's suddenly much closer and -

_ Wow. _

She's kissing her. She's being kissed by the most handsome woman she's seen all day - in her whole life, really - and it's nice. Beyond nice, really.

"That was nice," she tells the woman when they separate, and the woman grins at her.

She laughs at her wide eyes, moving in and kissing her again, a much quicker peck that still leaves her breathless. 

"Unexpected, but nice," she finishes when they separate again.

She furrows her brow. "Unex… did you not want to?" The woman pulls away and she misses her closeness immediately.

"It's not that," she replies, flustered, gripping the woman's arm tightly. “I just didn’t know it was going to happen?” To her disappointment, the woman looks even more hesitant. 

"I thought. Well, I thought you were pulling a move," the woman admits.

"A move?"

The woman blinks at her. "To get me to kiss you."

“Blondie! There you are,” Eugene called, rushing up. The woman’s face goes blank, and she turns away, just as Eugene takes her arm.

\----

Shit shit shit.

This can't be happening. 

She's standing next to her father, watching the King and Queen with their newly found daughter. A daughter that looks incredibly familiar, if one trades out the blonde locks for an incredibly cute brunette pixie cut.

She's in so much trouble. She kissed the lost princess.

It's only a matter of time before she tells someone about the weird girl who kissed her at the festival. All the princess has to do is give a general description of her and it's over.

Fuck. She's going to be shipped off to a convent within a week.

This is why she has her code, she muses later. Wait for a festival, find a cute out of town girl who is interested, and then share a quiet moment or two together before parting and never seeing each other again, left only with fond memories.

It's never been an issue before. On the whole, it's actually been wildly successful for the last few years. Corona has a  _ lot _ of festivities, and more often than not, she doesn't find someone who reciprocates her interest, but it's enough. She'll be on the guard soon, but she can't jeopardize her chances before then. 

And now  _ that girl _ is putting everything she's worked for at risk, just by being the princess.

She's so distracted, her shotput goes wide.

There's a yelp and she rushes forward, only to abort as soon as she identifies the source. 

Great. Now the princess will think she either wants to kiss or kill her.

She should leave. Immediately.

\-----

She doesn't.

“Hey!” Rapunzel grins at her and Cassandra fights down her panic, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

This is the first time Cassandra has had a moment alone with Rapunzel since their proper reintroduction and her assignment as Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting.

So of course, Rapunzel pulls her into her room as soon as possible.

“So,” she starts, suddenly shy and looking up at Cassandra through her eyelashes. “Hi.”

“You already said hi.”

Rapunzel tugs her closer. “Well, maybe I’d like to say it again.”

Cassandra gulps. “What are you doing?”

“Pulling a move,” Rapunzel replies, and oh, she’s so bright and cheerful, that all Cassandra can do is blink at her. “What?”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Fitzherbert rescued you - ”

“Eugene found me, yes.” She tilts her head. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Cassandra can’t meet her eyes. “I haven’t done anything to compete with that. Look, I don’t  _ want _ to compete with that.” She pulls aways. “Let’s just keep this between us, okay? Trust me, it’s better for everyone.”

Rapunzel takes her hands, and against her better judgement, Cassandra turns to face her again. “Cass, nothing is going to happen between me and Eugene. I promise.” She squeezes Cassandra’s hands. “I’m kind of interested in this woman I met.”

\-----

"Okay, okay, hmm. Never have I ever cried over acne." Eugene groans as he tilts his glass back and Lance grins at him.

"Oh c'mon, buddy." He's smiling though. "Never have I ever left a woman breathless," Eugene says, winking at Rapunzel as he swallows, and Cassandra pulls from her mug while he's distracted, glaring at Lance when he smirks at her.

"The point is to get other people to drink, dumbass."

"I prefer to let you all know just how amazing I am."

Cass rolls her eyes. "Fine. Never have I ever tamed a bird of prey."

"Never have I ever been captain of the guard."

She gives him a sour look at the attempted blow. "Never have I ever led the guard into battle against a teenager."

"Never have I ever died," Eugene retorts, and Pascal squeaks angrily at him as he upends his tiny serving of berry juice into his mouth.

"We both did that, you idiot." Cassandra's eyes narrow. "Never have I ever wielded unearthly magic." She throws her mug back immediately. Rapunzel shoots her a look and takes a sip.

"Never have I ever had a sword fight with my father!" The three of them take another sip.

"Never have I ever dealt with a ghost." 

"Ha!" Eugene blurts. Everyone sips. "Never have I ever fought three Cassandri at once!"

"What?"

"Should we stop them?" Lance mutters, leaning in beside Rapunzel who shrugs. 

"What's the harm?" Rapunzel responds, taking her required drink and cursing Lorb magic.

"Never have I ever destroyed a demon!" Sip.

"Never have I ever rescued a lost princess," he claims smugly.

"Never have I ever married Rapunzel," Cassandra shoots back, bristling and gulping down the rest of her drink.

"Why not just take my drink for yourself, why don't you." Stumped, he contemplates throwing his ale in her face, then it hits him. "Never have I ever been Rapunzel's first kiss!"

"No you weren't," Rapunzel says without thinking before Eugene can take a drink.

"What?!" Eugene explains, right as Lance sprays his drink all over his buddy's face. "That's impossible," he adds, spluttering as he drags his hand over his eyes. "And why were you drinking?!"

"You were going too fast. We took down a demon!" Insists Lance. 

" _ We _ did," Cassandra replies, waving an arm at herself and Rapunzel. "Not you."

"And speaking of me and 'not you,' I want to hear this explanation," Eugene says, turning to Rapunzel, and Cassandra curses under her breath.

"I can't." She shakes her head. "I made a promise and it's not only my secret to tell."

"Now why does it sound like I've heard that before?" Eugene intones lightly, turning to stare at Cassandra.

Her ears noticeably redden in the firelight. "Shut it, Fitzherbert."

"Cass _ and _ ra."

She growls. "Fine." Reaching out, she grabs Rapunzel's drink and finishes it, dropping the cup to the dirt. "Happy now?"

But there's no bite to her voice, and she wraps her arm around Rapunzel gently, cuddled together on their log, content in the night air with their friends, their rings glinting in the firelight.


End file.
